fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Na obozie" 3. Tajemnica
Po skończonej wycieczce wszyscy przygotowują się na nadchodzące ognisko, na którym pan Teodor ma opowiedzieć ciekawą historie. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Samanta Timens *Angela Weather *Greta *Fretka Flynn *Tina *Chealsy *Pan Teodor Fabuła Izabela Było mi smutno, gdy zobaczyłam, jak Angela rozmawia z Fineaszem, bardzo go kochałam i nie chciałam, by ktoś mi go zabrał. -Głowa do góry, zgaduje, że znasz Fineasza dłużej od Angeli, widać, że on coś do ciebie czuje, czy gdyby nie czuł, zaprosiłby cię co swojego namiotu?- pocieszała mnie Samanta. -Faktycznie zdziwiłam się, gdy Fineasz zaprosił mnie do namiotu. -No widzisz. -Chyba faktycznie coś do mnie czuje- rozweseliłam się. Angela rozmawiała z Fineaszem, więc postanowiłam się dołączyć do rozmowy. Podeszłam do Fineasza i Angeli. -Cześć, o czym rozmawiacie?- zaczęłam. -Właśnie opowiadam Angeli o tym jak spędzamy wakacje- wyjaśnił Fineasz. -A ty … jak spędzasz wakacje?- spytałam Angeli. -Cóż… spotykam się z przyjaciółmi, czasami oglądam telewizję lub wychodzę na dwór- odpowiedziała zakłopotana dziewczyna. -My codziennie jesteśmy codziennie na dworze, chyba, że pada deszcz- odpowiedział Fineasz ze śmiechem. -Mnie zabawy na dworze jakoś nie interesują- odpowiedziała Angela obojętnie. -My kiedyś zbudowaliśmy Słońcotron 3000 i oblecieliśmy świat w jeden dzień. -Tak ja doskonale pamiętam ten dzień byliśmy nawet w Paryżu… -Nieźle, ale ja nie lubię podróżować- powiedziała Angela. Dalej rozmawialiśmy o różnych rzeczach. Wycieczka trwała 3 godziny, a po powrocie pan ogłosił: -Teraz będzie czas wolny, a około 19.00 odbędzie ognisko. Fineasz Ta Angela była jakaś inna… Nie lubiła podróży, większość dnia spędzała w domu, przed komputerem lub telewizorem, była zupełnie inna niż, na przykład Izabela, ona tryska życiem i bardzo lubi zabawę na dworze, nie rozumiem jak można marnować tak piękne dni lata, jak to robi Angela. Izabela Wszyscy się rozeszli, a ja w końcu musiałam się spotkać z moim zastępem, więc poszłam w stronę ogników. Samanta poszła ze mną, chyba nie ma tu żadnych znajomych, nie zauważyłam, by z kimś rozmawiała, cóż, może powiększy swoje grono koleżanek po poznaniu ogników. -Cześć dziewczyny- przywitałam się. -Cześć Iza myślałyśmy, że nie przyjdziesz- odpowiedziały. -Dlaczego miałabym nie przyjść, przecież przyjechałam tu z wami. -Myślałyśmy, że będziesz z Fineaszem. -Jemu się nic nie stanie jak zostanie na chwilę sam, to jest Samanta- przedstawiłam Samantę. -Cześć Samanta- odpowiedziały dziewczyny chórkiem. -Cześć- odpowiedziała Samanta. Dziewczyny siedziały przy stołówce, gdzie stały ławki. Usiadłam obok Grety, a Samanta przy mnie. -I jak, powiedziałaś?- spytała Greta. -Nie… nie miałam okazji- odpowiedziałam. -To kiedy powiesz?- spytała. -Może dziś wieczorem. -Ach, a widziałaś dzisiaj tą dziewczynę rozmawiającą z Fineaszem? -Angele? Tak, boję się, że zabierze mi Fineasza, bo Samancie już zabrała chłopaka- powiedziałam. -Tak, można powiedzieć, że mnie prześladowała- wtrąciła Samanta. -O nie, to okropne- przestraszyła się Greta. -Dlatego muszę jak najszybciej mu powiedzieć, albo napisać liścik. -Wiesz ty lepiej idź go pilnuj, ja powiem reszcie, dlaczego nie możesz tu być- zaproponowała Greta. -Dobra, tylko Greta, nie mów nikomu oprócz dziewczyn, niech one też nie rozpowiadają, bo nie chcę, żeby Angela wiedziała, że ja wiem o jej postanowieniach- przykazałam Grecie. -Dobrze, obiecuję nie powiem, a teraz już idź. Fretka Dziwne już prawie wieczór, a tutaj jeszcze nic dziwnego nie stało, nie przyjechałam tutaj tylko dla Jeremiasza, lecz także po to by pilnować moich braci. Muszę sprawdzić co robią. Wyszłam na dwór, stali przy miejscu na ognisko, a Fineasz rozmawiał z jakąś dziewczyną. Postanowiłam do nich podejść. -A co wy tu wyprawiacie, co?- spytałam. -Cześć Fretka, my tylko rozmawiamy, to jest Angela- oświadczył Fineasz. -Niemożliwe, pewnie coś ukrywacie, macie mi się przyznać. -Fretka naprawdę nic nie robimy, nie chcemy zaczynać przed ogniskiem, o, a może masz jakąś robotę dla nas- zpytał wesoło Fineasz. -Możecie… Przygotować ognisko… Jeśli chcecie- zaproponowałam. -Świetnie, a co mamy robić? -Niewiem… spytajcie się pana Teodora, on tu wszystkim zarządza- odpowiedziałam i poszłam szukać Jeremiasza. Tina -Chealsy nie uważasz, że Angela zachowuje się trochę nie fair względem nas?- powiedziałam do Chealsy. -Tak mnie też to zaczyna wkurzać, cały czas spotyka się z chłopakiem, a nas przy tym oczywiście nie może być, a jak przyjdzie co do czego, to my mamy odwalać brudną robotę. Angela Oni znowu mają coś robić ile tego jeszcze będzie, ja nie zostaje, pójdę do Chealsy i Tiny. -To ja się zmywam- powiedziałam. -Czemu idziesz?- spytał zdziwiony Fineasz. -Cześć- odpowiedziałam ignorując pytanie i poszłam szukacz Chealsy i Tiny. Ferb Przez prawie cały dzień z Fineaszem rozmawiała te Angela, było to trochę denerwujące, ale na szczęście zauważyłem, że ona nie lubi się wysilać, na przykład myślałem, że zostanie po obiedzie, ponieważ Fineasz też został, teraz także mamy iść robić ogniska co równa się z wysiłkiem, a ona idzie, coś mi się wydaje, że tak szybko nie dostanie Fineasza. Fineasz Zdziwiłem się, gdy Angela odeszła kiedy mieliśmy iść przygotowywać ognisko, ale przyszła Izabela z Samantą, chyba się polubiły, na wycieczce szły razem, Samanta była miła, też się z nią zakolegowałem. -Cześć Fineasz, co robicie?- spytała Izabela swym melodyjnym głosem. -Teraz będziemy przygotowywać ognisko, chcecie nam pomóc?- spytałem. -Jasne… co mamy robić?- odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie Iza. -Najpierw musimy spytać się pana Teodora. Izabela Pan podyktował nam wszystko, co mieliśmy zrobić, prace wykonaliśmy wzorowo, po zakończeniu pan pochwalił nas: -Znakomicie, macie jeszcze trochę czasu do ogniska, więc możecie iść. Wszyscy odeszli ja poszłam z Samantą, a Fineasz z Ferbem. -A może chcesz porozmawiać w namiocie?- spytałam Sami. -Ok, w moim, czy twoim?- spytałam. -Może chodźmy do twojego- zaproponowała. -Dobrze- odpowiedziała Sam i poszłyśmy w stronę mojego namiotu. Fineasz Weszliśmy z Ferbem na chwilę do namiotu, ale po stwiedzienu, że w namiocie jest trochę nudno postanowiliśmy wyjść na dwór. Już mieliśmy wychodzić, ale zasłona się otwarła, a w wejściu ukazała się… -O, Izabela- do namiotu weszła Iza, a za nią Samanta. -Fineasz, nie przeszkadzamy?- spytała się Iza. -Nie, zostańcie –odpowiedziałem. -Co porabiacie? – spytała Iza. -Hmn jeszcze nic, a co wy robicie?- spytałem. -Chciałyśmy pójść do jakiegoś namiotu, porozmawiać i wybrałyśmy nasz. -To o czym pogadamy?- spytałem entuzjastycznie. -Może pogadamy o wakacjach, Samanta chyba jeszcze nie słyszała- zaproponowała Izabela. -O świetnie- powiedziałem. -Co ty robisz w wakacje?– Iza spytała Samanty. -Różnie, przeważnie coś robie na dworze- odpowiedziała Samanta. - No bo my, by nie marnować tak pięknych dni budujemy najróżniejsze rzeczy, kiedyś nawet byliśmy na księżycu- opowiedziałem Samancie. -Na księżycu?! Niemożliwe- odrzekła z niedowierzaniem Samanta. -Możliwe, ale musisz nam uwierzyć na słowo, bo w najbliższym czasie nie planujemy podróży na księżyc, ale obiecuje ci, że coś zbudujemy. -Jakoś nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić. -Naprawdę ja mogę to potwierdzić, kiedyś także przelecieliśmy świat w jeden dzień –potwierdziła Izabela. -A jak nam nie wierzysz to spytaj się chociażby Fretki, ona ma fioła na punkcie naszych budowli-zaproponowałem. -Lub Jeremiasza, albo Ogników, oni też oni też byli świadkami niektórych budowli- dodała Iza. -No to co jeszcze zbudowaliście? –zaciekawiła się Samanta. -Kiedyś wieżę, która miała sięgać księżyca, teleport na Marsa, robo-psa, robo-rodeo, i jeszcze wiele, wiele innych- odpowiedziałem. -Nieźle, zbudujecie coś jutro?- spytała podekscytowana Samanta. -Może jak będziemy mieli czas i pomysł, to na pewno- po skończeniu mojej wypowiedzi zadzwonił dzwonek, co oznaczało, że czas na ognisko. -Oj, ognisko, chodźmy- powiedziała Iza i wszyscy ruszyliśmy w stronę ogniska. Izabela Podeszliśmy do ogniska i usiedliśmy na ławkach, ja obok Fineasza na szczęście zdążyłam przed Angelą, Ferb oczywiście przy Fineaszu, a Samanta obok mnie. Gdy wszyscy się zebrali wzięliśmy kiełbasy i zaczęliśmy piec -To opowie pan może jakąś historie?- spytała Samanta pana Teodora. -Hmn, znam jedną legendę, ale nie wiem czy chcecie tego słuchać. -Tak chcemy- odpowiedzieliśmy wszyscy chórkiem. -Dobrze.. krążą legendy, że gdzieś na tych ziemiach stoi dom, magiczny dom, jeśli ktoś przejdzie przez jego próg, to jego życie się zmieni, podobno ma posiąść moc zgodną z jego charakterem. Ludzie mówią, że kiedyś dwaj chłopcy znaleźli ten dom podobno potem jeden przemienił się w nietoperza, a drugi w wilka. Niektórzy sądzą, że także teraz wybierają ochotników do posiadania mocy i pokazują im drogę do tajemniczego domu. Kategoria:Odcinki